


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Alec's Job

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [11]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Alec. The Game…is Over.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Alec Hardison
Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/940443
Kudos: 1





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Alec's Job

_Life is not_

_a video game_

-Man- Alec exclaimed while hugging Ezekiel

-Alec-Ezekiel said excitedly, as he hugged her back.

And then the two proceeded to make an unnecessarily complicated scret greeting

-Dude, you have abandoned us-Hardison reprimanded

-Yes, yes. I'm sorry. The Library has me very busy.

-That or have you had enough of us.

-That never, man. Leverage member forever.

-I like that, loyal to the team- Hardison nodded

Ezekiel smiled and dropped into one of the puffs.

-And well? What's up for geek night? Films? Comics? Buying online merchandising?

-Video games,-Alec replied, grabbing a remote.

Ezekiel paled.

-Alec...I can't.

Hardison approached Ezekiel carefully.

-Dude, I will not force you. But you are no longer in that video game. This is the real life.

-I know, but...I still have trouble convincing myself sometimes.

-Well, think that, no matter the video game, it can be completed and won.

-Not if there are bugs.

-Your game had. And yet you completed it.

Ezekiel smiled, weakly.

-You're right.

-Well of course. And now, come. You'll see me defeat the damn final boss of Persona 3 at the first.

-That is impossible, man.

-Watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> (I vaguely remember a Digimon game that could not be completed because there was a bug. I also wrote this a long time ago when a friend was playing P3 and complaining about the damn final boss XD)


End file.
